Final Farewell
by FawningDreams
Summary: Based from the ending to Crisis Core. Zack and Clouds final moments together and the begining of something fantastic (This is a older story revived from my account back in 07.)


Trembling fingers griped tightly at the loose, muddy gravel beneath them. '_I have to get over there…_' came the worried voice in his head. '_I have to make sure he's okay!_' Shaking now he began to pull himself over the sharp edges of the rocks. Cutting his stomach, arms and legs in the process.

"Zack…" Cloud whispered breathlessly. Finally reaching the other male, or what was left of him. Ignoring the burning pain from the Mako, Cloud stared at the other male in disbelief. "Zack…?" He called again.

Gasping for a breath Zack quickly blinked the blood out of his eyes. A smile tugged at his lips and his fading gaze landed on the other. "… My part until now…" he gasped again. Lying quiet for few moments, trying to catch his breath.

"Your part?" Cloud questioned. His mind fogged, confused from not only the Mako but also the sudden change of events. One minute Zack had been carrying his limp body along. Telling him about the store they were going open once they reached Midgar. The next, he was laying in a sea of crimson, struggling for every breath.

Taking in a deep breath he continued, "That's right… you are," he was cut off by a serge of pain in his chest.

"You are…?" Cloud repeated. Waiting patiently for the other to continue. He almost let out a startled gasp at the feeling of a hand on the back of his neck.

"Alive!" Zack gasped quickly pulling the younger boys head to his chest. "Your—" he gasped once again. Straining to keep air in his blood-filled lungs. "The evidence that I lived." He finished, loosing all strength Zack's arm fell from Clouds neck into a growing puddle of blood and rainwater.

Lifting his head Cloud watched the other quietly struggle to catch his breath. Blood now covered the side of his face where his head had rested on the Soldiers chest. His eyes following the older males as they shifted to the sword at his right hand side.

"My pride and dreams…" Cloud lifted his head to lock eyes with Zack's once more. The dark blue orbs were fading into a softer color, pain was evident and Cloud feared what was coming. His attention only drawn away when the hilt of the sword was held out to him, "Have them all!" The last part had been whispered, slightly wheezed.

Blinking a few times Cloud slowly reached out to the sword. Carefully wrapping his fingers around the hilt before the other let go. Zack reached forward one last time to touch Clouds hand, only to have the other pull away quickly.

Allowing his hand to drop weakly to the ground Zack blinked, trying to clear the blood from his eyes as his vision began to dim. "… I'm the evidence that you lived…" He heard Cloud question. Confusion laced the young recruits voice.

Feeling a pang in his heart he smiled. Nodding a little to the boy. His eyes slowly drifting shut and at last, the pain and suffering ended. A gentle smile covered his lips as he held the appearance of a deep slumber.

"Huh…?" Panicking Cloud's eyes ran over the other for a few minutes before it dawned on him. Zack Fair, a First-class Soldier, and his best and only friend, just died saving his life. Shot to death, at least eleven bullets.

Tilting his head toward the sky he cried out in pain, sorrow and regret. It was a saddening sound. One that made his throat raw, and as he opened his eyes he began to remember. Visions of the others kindness flowed through his mind. Bringing tears to his eyes and frightening him, and the words the other had told him countless times returned to him and comforted him.

"**_If you want to become a hero, you have to grasp your dreams."_**

The rain slowed to a halt and the suns rays began to penetrate through the clouds. Creating a soft, warm air. "Thanks… I wont forget…" he whispered softly.

Gripping the sword tighter he stood and glanced down for a final farewell. Tears threatened to fall from the bright aquatic colored pools. "Good night…" turning Cloud began to move away but stopped mid-step. "…Zack!"

End


End file.
